1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing lures, and, more particularly, to fishing lures especially adapted for simulating water-borne creatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing lures that resemble some water-borne creatures are known in the prior art. However, one water-borne creature for which a fishing lure is not known in the prior art is a turtle. Since turtles vary in size and have attractive patterns of coloration, turtles are often attractive to fish. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fishing lure were provided that simulated a turtle.
More specifically, a turtle has a body, a head, legs, and a tail. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fishing lure were provided which included a simulated turtle body, a simulated turtle head, simulated turtle legs, and a simulated turtle tail.
Often a fishing lure can be modified to enhance its attractive features. That is, attachments can be added and subtracted from a conventional fishing lure. With this principle in mind, it would be desirable if a simulated turtle fishing lure were provided with attachments to modify the attractive features of the fishing lure.
With a variety of attachments to choose from, it would be desirable if a simulated turtle fishing lure apparatus included features that permit ready substitution of interchangeable attachments.
Fishing lures often appeal to the senses of sight and sound of fish. Yet, the sense of smell of fish can also be used to attract fish. In this respect, it would be desirable of a simulated turtle fishing lure apparatus were provided with means for dispensing a scent for attracting fish.
One visually attractive sight for fish can be the wavy movement of appendages on a fishing lure. In this respect, it would be desirable if a simulated turtle fishing lure apparatus were provided with a flexible legs and a flexible tail that can provide a wavy movement as the fishing lure is moved through the water.
Thus, while the foregoing indicates it to be well known to use fishing lures resembling different creatures, the foregoing does not teach or suggest a simulated turtle fishing lure apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) simulates the appearance and movement of a turtle through water; (2) includes a simulated turtle body, a simulated turtle head, simulated turtle legs, and a simulated turtle tail; (3) can be provided with attachments to modify the attractive features of the fishing lure; (4) includes features that permit ready substitution of interchangeable attachments; (5) is provided with means for dispensing a scent into the water for attracting fish; and (6) is provided with flexible legs and a flexible tail that can provide a wavy movement as the fishing lure is moved through the water. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique simulated turtle fishing lure apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.